highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Raynare/Image Gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 021.jpg|Raynare as she appeared in the light novel Issei Hyoudou vs. Raynare.jpg|Raynare being finished off by Issei Manga tumblr_m6ew4oKbLL1rvf8s8o1_1280.jpg|Raynare with Asia in Chapter cover Amano Yuuma (manga).jpg|Amano Yuuma face up-close Raynare with a spear of light.jpg|Raynare with a spear of light (Manga) Raynare killing Issei.jpg|Raynare kills Issei 121030104S3-68.jpg|Yuuma Amano (Full body) Anime High School DxD (Season 1) Raynare as Yuuma.jpg|Raynare as she first appeared in the anime, as Yuuma Amano "Yuuma" asking for Issei to be her boyfriend.jpg|Yuuma asking Issei to be her boyfriend haw3FQM.jpg|Yuuma on a date media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509554-high_school_dxd_033.jpg|Yuuma dressing up Issei High School DxD - 01 - Large 20.jpg|Yuuma enjoying ice cream HighschoolDxD_01_025.jpg|Yuuma's face up-close High School DxD - 01 - Large 22.jpg|"Could you die for me?" dxde1-1.JPG|Yuuma transforms High School DxD - 01 - Large 23.jpg|Yuuma transforming Fallen Angel Raynare.png|Fallen angel Raynare High School DxD - 01 - Large 26.jpg|Raynare's transformed appearance during Issei's last moments as a human HighschoolDxD_01_029.jpg|Raynare face up-close HighschoolDxD_01_030.jpg|Raynare full body Reynalle 3.JPG|Raynare summoning a light spear Reynalle 4.JPG|Raynare surprised by Issei's words Reynalle 5.JPG|Raynare with her Light Spear HighschoolDxD_04_020.jpg|Raynare grins HighschoolDxD_04_021.jpg|Raynare about to attack HighschoolDxD_04_022.jpg|Raynare summons her light spear HighschoolDxD_04_025.jpg|Raynare interprets Issei's abilities HighschoolDxD_04_027.jpg|Raynare face up-close HighschoolDxD_04_028.jpg|Raynare about to strike HighschoolDxD_04_029.jpg|Raynare about to use her Light Spear to attack HighschoolDxD_04_030.jpg|Raynare attacks with her Light Spear High School DxD - 04 - Large 13.jpg|Raynare full body appearance escaping_embrace.JPG|Raynare taking Asia Raynare Face.jpg|Raynare goating Issei to fight her Raynare's mocking smile.jpg|Raynare mockingly chuckles like Yuuma High School DXD 05.JPG|Raynare ready to fight Raynare obtains Twilight Healing.jpg|Raynare holding Twilight Healing HighschoolDxD_05_004.jpg|Raynare absorbs Twilight Healing High School DxD - 05 - Large 05.jpg|Raynare chuckles HighschoolDxD_05_009.jpg|Raynare stands over Issei Raynare's twisted smile.jpg|Raynare true personality comes out Raynare mocks Issei over Asia's demise.jpg|Raynare mocks Issei over Asia's demise High School DxD - 05 - Large 15.jpg|Raynare with Asia Argento's Twilight Healing HighSchoolDxD402.jpg|Raynare sitting uncaring of Asia's death High School DxD - 05 - Large 16.jpg|Raynare activating Twilight Healing Raynare condemning Issei.jpg|"You couldn't protect her then, and even now!" Tell me how you are doing it You don't have the power to temper light you are nothing.jpg|Tell me how you are doing it You don't have the power to temper light you are nothing HighschoolDxD_05_057.jpg|Raynare scared Raynare's Afraid of Issei.jpg|Raynare panics|link=Raynare panics Raynare panics.jpg|Raynare's Afraid of Issei|link=Raynare's Afraid of Issei Issei about to punch Raynare.jpg|Raynare tries to runs away NO I HAVE THE SUPREME POWER.jpg|NO I HAVE THE SUPREME POWER Issei Thrashes Raynare 2.jpg|Issei Thrashes Raynare Rias revreveals that she killed Raynare's friends.jpg|Rias reveals that she killed Raynare's friends HighschoolDxD_05_064.jpg|Raynare shocked by Rias' appearance HighschoolDxD_05_066.jpg|Raynare at Rias' feet Raynare now knows that Issei has the strongest level of the Sacred Gear.jpg|Raynare now knows that Issei has the strongest level of the Sacred Gear Raynare as Yuuma begging for her life.jpg|Raynare's last moments as Yuuma, apologizes, and begging Issei to spare her life|link=Raynare's last moments as Yuuma, apologizes, and begging Issei to spare her life HighschoolDxD_05_073.jpg|Raynare reverts to her Yuuma form Raynare begs Issei to spare her 4.jpg|Raynare begs Issei to spare her one last time|link=Raynare begs Issei to spare her one last time Issei orders Rias to kill Raynare.jpg|Issei refuses to spare her life after killing Asia Argento he then orders Rias to kill Raynare without mercy|link=Issei refuses to spare her life after killing Asia Argento he then orders Rias to kill Raynare without mercy Clqum.jpg|Raynare at Rias' feet, as she prepares to kill Raynare|link=Raynare at Rias' feet, as she prepares to kill Raynare Raynare Terrified.jpg|Raynare moments before she gets kill Raynare's Death.jpg|Raynare's Death|link=Raynare's Death Screenshot_2019-10-01-08-15-00.png|Yuuma in school uniform High School DxD BorN Raynare in Issei's nightmare.jpg Raynare in Issei's Mind 1.jpg Raynare appears in Issei's Head.jpg Raynare in Issei's Mind 3.jpg Glimpses of Raynare as Yuuma.jpg Raynare Grinning.jpg High School DxD HERO DxD Hero Ep0 - Raynare (Disguised) and Issei Meet.png Raynare in DxD HERO.jpg Raynare_True_Personality_Flashback.jpg Raynare attempting to kill Flashback.jpg Raynare as Yuuma in DxD HE.jpeg Raynare begging Ise not to kill her.jpeg Video Clips Fading_Memory_-_Raynare_as_Yuuma.gif Raynare appearing in Issei's Subconscious.gif Raynare_as_Yuuma_Flashback.gif Raynare_Spear_Attack.gif Game HS_DxD_Game1_-_Raynare_Transforming.jpg|Raynare transforming in the game Raynare dress breaks.jpeg Other Raynare_-_Profile_Pic_Infobox.png photofun-1582320480.jpg|Raynare, and Yuuma's concept art for the anime 6q151.png|Raynare concept art HSDxD_vol_01_007a.jpg|Raynare's face up close LN Fallen_Angels_Raynare_&_her_Posse_-_Animator_Sketch.jpg Raynare Profile pic.png|Raynare High School D×D - Fallen Angels, Raynare.jpg Raynare - Date Cloth.jpg Raynare - School Uniform.jpg Raynare PSV CV.jpg Category:Image gallery